Sango's Big Break
by pandagirl247
Summary: What happens when kagome, inuyasha, and the rest are flown to America? And what about when sango ends up at Kaleido stage training with sora? Well in this fanfic exactly that happens, and it turns out that sango is also chosen for the stage and and can see the spirit. Find out what else happens when you read it!
1. Chapter 1

"you have to come with me! Please?" kagome pleaded.

"fine!" sango replied. Kagome was going to America to study, and she really wanted sango to come with her. Apparently inuyasha had found out and blabbedabout it to miroku and shippo, soa miroku insisted on coming, and shippo with him, and of course kagome didn't want inuyasha there either, but they would fly on kirara so they wouldn't need a plane ticket, so they were all going. Kagome had told her mom all of this, and it took some convincing, but kagome was going to fly there on kirara too. They were going to follow a plane, just not that high up so their heads wouldn't blow up.

They would leave the next morning,lagoon the way kagome is going to tell them about everything. And teach them the place where she is studying is near a place called Kaleido stage, so they would get to see shows every once in a while, and it's right near the beach, so theConan go swimming, too.

There are no demons there, so kagome thought it would be nice for them to take a relaxingbreak awayfrom danger.

Thetrip went smoothly, they passed through the well by all sitting on kirara(except inuyasha) and jumping in, and it worked. Thetrip there was agonizing because they were all on kirara, but they made it to America smoothly.

They were staying in an apartment, kagome, sango, and kirara in one room and inuyasha, miroku, and shippo in the room across the hall. Unpacking was a mess, and kagome had to go in the other room just to help the guys unpack(not that they had much stuff), so kagome suggested seeing a show at Kaleido stage that night. The show was great, and they were all fascinated by it, especially sango, who wanted to learn the skills for use in the feudal era.

After the show they went to a restaurant near the beach.

"Oh my... It's that girl from the show!" exclaimed sango.

"hm?" kagome replied.

"she's sitting right over there! With two other cast members! Hey, didn't she play a boy character? I really wanna meet them!"

"you sound like a crazed fan at a concert!" kagome said.

Sora looked over at the strange group. 'a girl wearing a Japanese school uniform, a girl wearing a kimono, a guy wearing a purple robe, a guy wearing a puffy red robe, and a child with orange hair and a tail' she thought 'very strange...' "hey, Mia and Anna, aren't those people over. There strange to you?"

" hm? Oh, yeah, they are"

"they're looking at us!" sango exclaimed.

" we all look pretty strange if you ask me." kagome murmured.

"She's coming this way!" sango sighed.

" hey are youreform Japan?" sora asked.

Before inuyasha could, kagome answered. "yeah, I'm studying here."

"cool! I'm from Japan too!"

"really? Cool!"

"can you teach me those tricks?" sango blurted out.

"huh? You mean the ones in the show?"

"yes! Please?"

Um... Ok I guess. Come by the studio at around 9 tomorrow morning, k?"

"k." sango replied, dreamily.

On the way back to the apartment, sango was so excited.

"i have a question!" sango said. "kagome, what dI'd she mean by 9 tomorrow morning and the studio?"

"oh, it means that- ill tell you when to go actually, ok?"

"ok! Hey, what should I wear?"

"I'll show youtomorrow. And im going shopping for clothes for inuyasha, shippo, and miroku tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" inuyasha replied.

"inuyasha, sit." kagome replied.

"why, kagome, Why..." inuyasha said, hisface it the concrete sidewalk.

"you were being too loud." she replied simply. And they were silent the rest of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, sango was really excited. Kagome had dressed her in a purple t-shirt with bright green shorts, and her long brown hair was in a ponytail. Kagome had found a map of Kaleido stage on her iPad, which of course everyone wondered what the 'magical picture thingy' was, and she told sango where to go.

Meanwhile, Sora was getting worried. 'I shouldn't have said yes! I should have laughed and said probably not or something. And what will Kalos say... Oh well. This will be good for me. I will be teaching someone so I can see how good I am. I think I'm ready. I should really be practicing bymyself, at least that's what I told Kalos I was doing, but I think I'm ready.'

Kagome had to pretty much drag inuyasha out of the house to go shopping, and he insisted on wearing his robe of the fire rat, but they made it to the and shippo were there too, and it was going to take a while to find clothes for all of them.

"ok I think miroku and inuyasha have almost the same size...Lemme see here... Ok over here." kagome said, gesturing towards the corner.

Inuyasha basically said no to everything, miroku was staring at some girl, and shippo got bored and startedrunning around and jumping from rack to rack of clothing. It was a mess.

At Kaleido stage, sango and Sora became fast friends.

"I think I forgot something in my room. You should comewith me I don't wanna leave you alone here at the studio." Sora said to sango.

Up in her room, the spirit of the stage was staring at stared back at it, only she was squinting andglaring at it.

"Um it kinda seems like that doll is staring at me." sango said to Sora.

"oh it's probably just- wait, what doll?"

"the creepy one with the greenish hair."

"you can see it?!"

"um yeah can't you?"

"most people can't see me." said the spirit. "you must be chosen for the stage just like Sora here!"

Sango stared blankly at it. "Did it just talk?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the doll.

"um, haha, wow you must be... Like me..."

Sango gasped as the doll floated across the room.

"Kagome said there were no demons here!" sango exclaimed, then quickly covered her mouth.

"what?" sora answered. She was surprised before, but even moresurprised at this.

"well ya see..."

"ill explain." said the spirit, no longer staring at Sango. "Sora is chosen for the stage, as she is called. Those chosen for the stage can see me. I am the spirit of the stage. You are also chosen for the stage, so we must train you rightaway. I can tell tht you aren't an acrobat at all and have almost no experience. Say, I'm going to read your fortune!" he was about to pick a card when Sora interrupted.

"what didyou mean by demons?"

"I- ok I'm just going to tell you. You probably won't believe me. I'm from the past. I think kagome said it was about 500 years ago. Kagome is from your time, but she has the ability to time travel by passing through the bone-eaters well. The other three you saw yesterday are also from the past."

"wow! That's so cool! But I'm not sure I should believe you or not..."

"well its true." sango replied.

"I don't know much about Japan, maybe I should learn." said the spirit.

"hey, I'm from Japan! You never wanted to learn about it before, you perverted spirit!" Sora said.

"I've dealt with perverts before." sango muttered. "I've perfected my smack, too." sango said sharply to the spirit.

"I haven't done anything!" he replied.

"don't worry, I'm sure that he won't do anything given the fact that you can see him." Sora replied to sango. "but you'd better watch out just in case. Although I'm willing to give him a chance this time, but I'll lock him in a drawer like always if I have to."

Meanwhile, kagome had bought 5 outfits for inuyasha and miroku each, and they had moved on to shippo.

Shippo wanted to buy everything, so he got like 7 outfits, and kagome wanted to shop for herself, too. She picked out 2 dresses, a skirt, 2 pairs of shorts, and 3 t-shirts, but by the time she was finished the guys were bored out of their minds and shippo had to use the bathroom.

When he was finished they headed back to the apartments, decided to go to the beach, realized they didn't have bathing suits, went and bought some, went back to the hotel, put them on, and went to the beach.

At the studio, sango began her training. She showed Sora what she could do, which was basically things she Had learned while training to be a demon slayer, and Sora was pretty impressed. Sango learned how to use the trampolines to do jumps, flips, and other things, and made up a short routine. They were in the middle of performing the routine when Kalos walked into the room.

They both noticed, but kept going anyways. Sora wasn't worried anymore now that she knew that sango was chosen for the stage, and sango didn't know who he was so she didn't really pay that much attention to him. When they were done with the routine, Sora walked over to Kalos and Sango immediately followed.

"Who is this?" Kalos asked.

"Um this is a friend of mine from Japan. I was just showing her some things." Sora replied.

"Well I'd say she's pretty good. She should work in the company. You will have the job of training her, I expect her to be trained in 2 weeks. If she's not ready, she'll be off the show."


	3. Chapter 3

At the beach,shippo ended up building a sand castle. Kagome went to get them ice cream, and by the time she came back inuyasha ran up to her and grabbed a cone. It turned out that he had put shippo in the sand castle so he could get his first. Kagome took inuyashas ice cream and told him to sit. Shippo ended up with two ice creams and inuyasha none.

"Hey, where's miroku?" Kagome asked.

"probably doing what he always does." inuyasha replied.

"oh no, he can't do that here!" kagome exclaimed. She spotted him a few yards away. "Miroku," she said to him after running over to whershe washow what would sango do if she was here right now?"

"uhh, oh yes, my sango, heh heh," he replied.

Kagome slapped him. It wasn't as hard as sango does it, but it silenced him. For the moment.

"wow! I can't believe I'm going to perform with you! I have to go tell kagome!" and with that she raced out of the studio and back to the apartment.

Theothers were there. Kagome had decided they should go back.

"how'd it go?" kagome told them everything.

"uhh... That's really great! I think?"

"the spirit was a pervert," she glared at miroku, "but I think I'm going to enjoy performing there.

"Sango we need to get you a cellphone. And same with you two."

"what's a cellphone?" they asked in unison.

"I'll explain later. I'm going to go get them... Sango you can use the money you earn from performing! And I have some money of my own. I'm taking shippo with 's in charge!"

"Why can't I be in charge?" asked inuyasha, annoyed.

"bye!" kagome closed the door behind them.

"where are we going, kagome?" shippo asked.

"well, first you need to transform into a human child. Can you make yourself look like you except without the tail?"

"I think! It won't be that hard." he did as kagome asked.

"ok, we're going to go get smoothies. I can just order the cell phones online later." theywalked to the smoothie place.

"I'm getting banana, what do you want?"

"umm strawberry?"

He remembered someone say that when theyordered a smoothie before.

"good memory, shippo. I know you heard someone say that earlier." she laughed. When they got the smoothies, they took a walk along the beach, and by the time they were done with the smoothies they were ready to go back to the apartment.

Meanwhile, sango wasent sure what being in charge meant, so she basically told them not to leave or eat all the food. Inuyasha ended up eating all the food anyway, and sango hoped kagome was gettingmore. Miroku had figured out how to play a game on kagomes iPad and sango was watching him play it.

When kagome got back, she told them they should all go to that restaurant for dinner again. Then she realized that they all needed showers, so she sent miroku and inuyasha back to their own apartment and took her shower first so she could go get some food for dinner. Inuyasha was in the hallway when she was about to go shopping and he insisted on coming with her. He was abouveto go back into her room after hearing her finish her shower because he apparently got bored. Sango and miroku were still showering and shippo waspretending the sink was a swimming pool by fill it with water and laying in it.

Kagome didn't speak to inuyasha until they got outside, and when she said something it was "sit!"Apparently she was still mad at him for eating all the food but didn't want him to fall through the floor.

When they got back from the store miroku had a slap mark on his face and they were both sitting on the futon in the girls apartment. They both had on their robes from the feudal era and as soon as they got inside inuyasha ran right to the buys apartment and put his robe back on. Apparently they hadn't gotten used to regular clothes yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day sango left for practice, so kagome was alone with kirara. She ordered the cell phones: unlimited texting and called with a monthly fee. She was getting worrying because the boys hadnt come to annoy her yet, so she decided to go to their room.

Inuyasha wasasleep in bed, shippo was asleep in a bowl of cereal, and miroku wasn't there. She noticed his robe was on the ground and a tshirt and pair of jeans were missing from the suitcase, so kagome let out a sigh of relief. He had changed into something decent.

She didn't want to wake inuyasha. He was sleeping so peacefully. And of course shewouldn't wake up shippo.

Inuyasha murmured something and then rolled over falling off the bed.

"where is miroku?!" kagome asked him.

"I dunno." he replied.

"inuyasha sit."

Meanwhile, sango was excelling at gymnastics. Sora had told her that the next day they would be using the trapeze. Sango didn't know what that was,but she was excited because she knew she was getting better.

When the training session was over, Ken walked in the say something to Sora. Sango did the thing where shelooked at him with her mouth open then closed it and smiled at her and blushed. Then he resumed talking to Sora. Eventually he left, and Sora turned her attention back to Sango.

'omg! It's so obvious that you like him!" Sora exclaimed to Sango.

"who is he anyway?"

"he's kind of my manager, you could say that."

"he's not aperformer?"

"he used to be. In fact, I'm pretty sure he used to be able to see the spirit. The spirit said that a lot ofpeople used to be able to see him before I came here, but no one else can now and some people even died. I hope you don't die!" they both laughed.

Miroku burst through the doors.

"uhh," sango said.

"Sango! I found you!"

"what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" sango replied.

Miroku walked up to the two ladies and looked them up and down. "and, sango, who is the young lady?

"this is my trainer, Sora. Sora, this is one of the people from the past. His name is miroku." sango replied. "he's also a pervert so watch out," she whispered to Sora.

"Um, sora, will you-" he was cut off when sango slapped him.

"He's still getting used to this time period. And this country." Sango told Sora. "Miroku, Sora is also from Japan."

"yep! Ok, the sessions over. Um, tell me when you get a phone!"

"ok I will!" and sango and miroku went back to the apartments.

Meanwhile, Kagome had let inuyasha sleep some more and went out to get donuts. She got a dozen and let inuyasha have two, but said if he tried to take another she would say "the word".

Inuyasha watched kagome play on her iPad until it ran outta power, then fell asleep while kagome watched TV. It was really boring so she was glad when sango came back.

"There you are miroku!"

"Yep, he's right here." said sango angrily.

I got breakfast! Shippo suddenly woke up and started shouting "hooray!" which of course woke inuyasha up. Sango, kagome, miroku, and shippo each had 2 donuts and kirara had one, so there was only one left. Kagome let shippo have it, and inuyasha got really ticked off.

Sango didn't tell anyone about her day, but at night when it was just her kagome and kirara she said something.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"I kinda met this cute guy today at practice."

Kagome sat straight up. "Really?"

"yeah, he's Sora's manager."

"Well why are you telling me?"

"I dunno, I just needed to tell someone."

"so you're saying you like this guy? But what about miroku?"

"I do not like miroku!"

"good night." and with that she turned off the light.

**this book takes place before miroku proposes to sango and in season one of Kaleido Star! Also I hope you like it! I've been working really hard on it so ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Sango left really early, but it turned out she went and got donuts for everyone before going to practice. She ate one and wrapped another one up and put it in the fridge for later.

When kagome got up, she went straight into the boys apartment and woke them all up. The only one still asleep was kirara. She told everyone to get dressed and come to her apartment right away.

They all came,but they were really tired, it was only 9 and they were used to sleeping in.

"today is the first day of reality school!" exclaimed kagome. I will teach you how to act in the real world!"

She told everyone to sit on the floor and she sat on the futon.

"first I'm going to show you what to say in a situation. Miroku! You're first! Please stand!" he did so, but unsure of the whole situation that he was in. "Miroku. When you see a pretty girl what do you do?"

"I ask her to-"

"wrong! In reality you don't say anything, stare, or go near her! Understand?"

"what if-"

"no. You do not ask anyone on a date or do anything else to them. People usually stick with one person, and if they are a two-timer they get dumped by both girls. If you lI've someone, even if they don't love you, you don't go dating anyone else, understand?" he nodded and sat down. "ok! Now it's inuyasha's turn: how to act around younger kids!"

Meanwhile, sango was having trouble on the trapeze.

"ow!" she exclaimed.

"I guess you've never used a trapeze before. It's ok! You're doing fine for a beginner!"

Sango jumped down from the platform and started swinging, gaining momentum on each swing.

"you're doing good!" Sora exclaimed.

Sango had gained enough momentum and was about to jump to the to next bar. Ken walked in the room, but Sango didn't notice. She jumped to the next bar, and grabbed it! She swung back, then forth, then landed on the platform.

"I did it!" exclaimed Sango. Then she noticed Ken, and blushedjumped climbed down the ladder and ran over to Sora.

"Try it one more time, then you can try flipping!"

Sango smiled and went up to the platform again. She was trying as hard as she could, and Ken was watching her entirely. She did it again, then went back to Sora for instructions.

"Ok, this time do a flip when you're switching bars."

"uh ok." sango went back up to the platform and tried to do the flip, but her timing was off and she missed the second bar. She tried again and the same this happened. The third time she made it, and ken was clapping for her.

Sango went back over to where Sora was standing.

"That was great for your first day." Ken said.

"oh, your still here?" sango replied, blushing.

"Yeah, but I have to go now. See ya later!"

Back at reality school, the cell phones had been delivered.

"ok, students, so first you turn your cell phone on by holding down this button for 5 seconds." she was demonstrating using Sango's cell phone while shippo had fallen asleep againbecause he didn't have a cell phone. "then you wait for it to turn on. When it does," the cell phones had turned on,"you can send a message or make a call. First I will show you how to send a message. Push the button on the left and push the middle button. Now slide you phone like this," she slid out the keyboard. "next you pick each letter and then type in what you want to tell me. Then hit the arrow pointing in my name using the keyboard. When you are finished you can press the middle button. That's how you send a text! If you want to view a text you can-"

This is when sango opens the door because she's home.

"Sango! The cell phones came and I was teaching them how to use them! Ok I'm going to put your names on all of them so we know who's is who's! Come sit down!" sango sat on the end next to miroku, which was closest to where she had been standing. "ok, so I'm going to send a text to all of you." they waiting while she sent the text. "ok now press the middle buttOn twice. Read what I sent you." it said 'hi this is kagome' "ok now hit the button on the right. Then slide out the keyboard. Type in what you want to tell me then hit the middle button." 'hi this is sango' -sango 'can I message sango?' -miroku 'can we eat now?'-inuyasha.

"ok let's eat! You can all raid the fridge in the boys apartment this time!"

The guys ate in their apartment while sango and kagome ate in their apartment. After dinner kagome demanded that the boys take showers since they didn't the night before and she and sango did. While the boys were in their room hopefully showering, kagome added each others contacts in eachothers phones, including her own, while sango showered.

When sango was done she showed sango how to add a contact so she could add Sora the next day. When theboys were done showering, shippo went to bed early and kagome showed the threesome how to use their phones.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days sango became more and more advanced to the point where she was doing cartwheels and round offs all the time in the apartment to practice. Miroku hadnt made one lecherous move towards sango or anyone else, all of them were getting more used to America and the present day, but sango still hadn't really had a conversation with Ken or had met any of Soras friends. She wondered if she was cut ally Soras friend or if she was just a student.

One day, about the 10th day, shippo went out on his own. He went disguised as a normal kid in a t-shirt and shorts. He also took kagomes wallet. Kagome had announced that it was lazy day, so basically she stayed at home all day and didn't do anything productive. Inuyasha slept the whole day and miroku watched TV that he didn't understand while kagome played on her iPad and read fanfictions.

Shippo was on a mission to find a girlfriend. Or at least a friend, as he didn't have any his age. He walked and eventually cameacross a large aquarium with a seal in it. Hepomade his way through the crowd to the front, but couldn't see. He saw a friendly face: Sango. She smiled and lifted him up on his shoulders. There was a girl in the tank who was standing on a ledge. She had a string tied around two sticks and there was a rubber thing bouncing on it. Therubber thing kept bouncing into the water and the seal kept catching it. It was very fun to watch for him.

When the crowd had dispersed, sango explained to him that the girl is her trainer, Sora, and the thing she was doing is called diablo. Sora had given Sango a break and told her come watch her play with Jonathan.

Sango got invited to spend the night at Soras house with her two other friends, Anna and Mia. Kalos said that she was all done with training, so they were going to celebrate. Sango asked if she could bring kagome so they could meet each other, and she said yes, so it was settled. That night, Sora, Sango, Mia, Anna, and Kagome were all going to celebrate!

They all had fun at the dormitory, but they realized it was too small of a space for them to all sleep there, so kagome invited everyone to she and Sango's place instead so they would have more space.

As soon as they got there, kagome made sure that everyone was there, then snuck into the boys apartment to make sure they were all there. They were, and she made sure that they stayed in there.

Of course there is the problem of the spirit, who follows Sora everywhere, but Sango and Sora made sure he wasn't a problem by tying him up and locking him in the cabinet under the sink.

A few hours after dinner, miroku came in carrying a tray full of cookies.

"Miroku..." sango muttered under her breath.

"I thought you might want some snacks!" He replied.

"miroku I'm warning you..."

"I've changed, remember? I haven't tried anything for weeks!"

"just go back to your own room!"

And he snaps and does the classic Miroku, which means he getsslapped hard by sango and slapped again for doing it with other people around.

The next day,after everyone had gone to sleep and left, it was just sango and kagome. Mirokus cookies had been eaten, obviously they were storebought, but he had left the room and gone back to his own.

"I guess those lessons were for nothing if miroku didn't really change," kagome said.

"we knew he was going to snap at some point, or at least when we go back to the feudal era he'll be the same miroku as before." she smiled for a second, but then it vanished.

"And inuyasha hasn't really improved at all."

"well at least shippo seems a bit more human."

"inuyasha won't even wear regular clothes! And there's really no point in forcing him by saying sit."

They heard inuyasha fall on his face and yell faintly, "Kagome! Whadya do that for?"

"oops," kagome said.

"same old inuyasha. Well his problems aren't as bad as miroku's. And at least you have a boyfriend."

"What did you say?"

"oh, nothing." sango smiled a bit.

"so how's it coming with ken?"

"not so good. We both blush every time we see each other, but we've never had a real conversation. He's really nice and we've spoken to each other, but the conversation is always with Sora, too. We see each other in the hallway sometimes, but we never actually speak to each other, we just blush and walk faster. It's really weird if you thing about it."

"wow that isn't so good. But it's not like there's absolutely no way you two will be together, you just have to make it happen. Does Sora know about this?"

"on the first day we met and blushed, as soon as he left she was like 'omg you like him!'"

"ok so talk to her about it. He's her manager, and I've never met him. I'm telling you the basics, you just have to figure out how they fit with him."

At practice, Sora told Sango that she's going to be in a show! She was really excited, and on her way out she accidentally bumbEd into ken when he was carrying papers back from the copy room.

"I'm so sorry, I-" sango said as she realized it was him. Then she blushed.

He blushed too, and they both picked up the papers from the floor.

"I heard youre going to be in your first show, congratulations." ken said quietly.

"huh? Oh, yes, I am." she smiled

"wanna go get lunch? I mean, not in the cafeteria."

Sango nodded her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's what happened at lunch. They went to the place that kagome had taken shippo to get smoothies that one day. And kagome, inuyasha, miroku, and shippo were all there sitting at a table eating lunch!

Luckily kagome was the only one who saw the two and Ken didn't see the others. Kagome winked at sango, who winked back uncertainly.

Ken and sango sat down at a table along the same wall as inuyasha and the others. Sango and Ken ordered Shirley Temples and neither one of them knew what to say.

Miroku was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans while inuyasha had on his swimsuit with a dark grey shirt. Shippo had on overalls. Kagome was wearing a yellow dress with a small bow at the top.

Sango was wearing her regular t-shirt and shorts and Ken pretty much the same, just boys clothing not girls. Sango had taken her ponytail out and put it in her old style: the really loose ponytail.

When the waitress came back with their drinks, they drank them quickly because they didn't have anything else to do. Neither knew what to say, or even what to order.

Miroku got up to use the restroom, and he walked right past sango, causing her to flinch.

"is something wrong?" asked Ken

"no, nothing's wrong. I'm fine" replied Sango.

They both blushed.

When Miroku walked back to his table, only then did he notice Sango. He didn't notice at first, but he walked right past, then stopped, then walked backward back to her table, then sighed and kept going. Sango was very confused by this. He knew it was her, so why didn't he say something to her. 'maybe he thought I was some girl he could make a move on and then when he realized it was me he was disappointed and walked off' these thoughts made sango very mad, and she desperately wanted to go over there and slap him, but then she realized that if he had said something she would have slapped him anyway, so it wouldnt matter either way.

Eventually sango and ken ordered their food, and finally he started up a conversation.

"so, sango, where are you from?" ken asked.

"oh, I live in Japan, but I came here with my friend to study. I just loved the show I saw at Kaleido Stage a couple weeks ago, I just had to get to know Sora, and now I work there!"

"cool," he replied. They both blushed.

"so where are you from, ken?"

"I grew up here in America, and I've loved Kaleido Stage for as long as I can remember. I started as a performer there, but now I just help out."

"cool," sango replied. They both blushed again. Their food came, and they started eating.

When they were all finished, inuyasha and the others were already gone. Ken offered to walk Sango home,and so he did. On the way, it started to rain.

"get on my back, I'll carry you home." said Ken.

"what?" replied sango.

"I'll go fast."

She climbed onto his back and he ran all the way the her building.

That night, Sango let out a shriek that woke Kagome up.

"What is it?" asked kagome.

The spirit of the stage had appeared on her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, sango had rehearsal and it was longer than usual. She had to go early and they served breakfast there. She left before kagome woke up so she left a note on the counter. Fool decided to come with her.

"I need to check on Sora," he explained.

"Then why don't you just stay with her?" sango asked.

"spirits have their own ways of doing things."

"so do perverts," sango muttered.

"stop calling me that!"

When they got to the stage, sango got to see her costume. She was playing a small part, but her costume was really pretty. It was simple, but with sparkles in a cool pattern. the main color was pink and the sparkles were white. They showed her a picture of the hairstyle she was going to have; it was hair twisted into a spiral in the back with sparkly bobby pins holding it together. She would wear light pink ballet slippers. She would only be using the trampolines in this show, but she hoped she would be able to have a bigger part in the future.

Meanwhile, kagome woke up and made pancakes for her and the others. She read Sango's note:

Went to practice early. They serve breakfast there. Ill be home a little bit later.

Kagome sat on the futon with kirara and ate her pancakes. When she was finished she went to the boys room to offer them pancakes. They all went to the girls room and ate. They fed kirara leftover chicken wings from dinner the day before and then took a walk on the beach. Inuyasha kept running ahead of the group and then having to wait.

"inuyasha! We're taking a walk, not rushing to get anywhere!" kagome yelled at him.

"I like to run, what's your problem?" inuyasha replied. Then he ran ahead again and sat in a nearby tree to wait for them. By the time they got there inuyasha was asleep.

At the studio, sango was doing her part perfectly. Sora told her it was time for lunch, so they went to the cafeteria. While they were eating, ken came over to compliment sango on her hard work, and they both blushed after she said thank you. After lunch they practiced some more.

"Sango, the boss wants you to get a dormitory her at the stage if you succeed tomorrow and continue working here," said sora.

"oh, but, I have an apartment that I share with my friend and it's really close to the stage." sango explained.

"well you can talk to Kalos about that. I'm sure he'll understand!" Sora said with a smile.

"ok," sango replied.

When she got back to the apartment, she couldn't ffool the spirit anywhere.

"fool? Fool?!" she called to him. Kagome and the others were still at lunch, so sango was alone.'he's probably with sora' sango thought. It was kind of lonely without him. She sat down on the futon and opened her purse to get her phone out. "fool!" she exclaimed. He had been in her purse the whole time.

"there was no need for you to make me come if you were going to keep me in there the whole time," fool replied.

Sango just shook her head and stuffed him back in her purse.

Kagome entered the room a few minutes later, and sango was watching TV.

The next day was Sango's last rehearsal, and she was to stay at the studio until the show was over. She told kagome what time to come to Kaleido stage and then left. She practiced until 4 and then got ready for show time. She looked really beautiful, and was really anxious for the show, but more so excited than nervous.

kagome made inuyasha and miroku wear something nice for the performance, and had to force inuyasha by saying 'sit' 3 times. He surrendered easily after that and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. Shippo wore one of his many new outfits and kagome wore a pink ruffled dress.

The performance was great, and sango went over to the group when it was finished.

"you were amazing!" exclaimed kagome.

"thanks," sango replied.

"you look amazing," said miroku.

"um, thanks," said sango. Then miroku made his move and earned a hard slap on the face.

Ken came over to congratulate sango.

"you did really well for your first show, sango," he said.

"oh, thanks," sango replied. They both blushed.

"sango-" miroku said quietly. No one heard him.

"I have to go change back into regular clothes now. I'll meet you outside, k?" sango said to the group. "see ya!" she waved to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, miroku was thinking about sango. 'it's like that other guy' he thought. ' the one who wanted to marry her. But this one is different. Its not the same thing, it's just... What do they call it? Dating? I heard it on TV. It's just like that, I guess. But it didn't look like that either. But the feeling was should I be worried? There are no demons, so I guess she will be fine. He doesn't even know who she is. The only one who knows we're from the past is Sora. If he likes sango, he's in for it.' he became angry. 'I will not let this happen! He doesn't deserve sango! She's way... Out of his league! Something else I heard on TV. I'm really tired...' and he fell asleep.

Sango was also thinking. 'I hope miroku didn't see that blush... I... Wait, why should I even care? It's not like I like miroku or anything, it's just... Im pretty sure he likes me. His usual for me is different from the usual with every other girl on the planet.' she sighed and went to sleep.

In the morning, sango went to the stage, only to find out that they were getting a vacation. Sora had to go perform somewhere, and sango was free. It was a week of free time to spend with the others, and she was super happy about it. They had been in America for almost a month now, and she hadn't had any free time. Then she found out that the vacation started at the end of the week, and she had 6 more performances to do. She had practice all day for all 6 days. But it was worth it because she knew she would get to spend a whole week with her friends after that. And she loved performing. She also found out that she would get payed at the end of the week.

She walked home after the showpans when she got there kagome was already asleep. Fool was asleep next to her, and sango tied him up like Sora always does. Then she went to sleep, ignoring all his rude comments.

During the next 5 days, kagome decided to go to the beach again with the others. It was actually pretty fun, and they had a great time. They also got to try out some other restaurants and buy more stuff. On the last day, they were taking a walk when kagome sensed sacred jewel shards. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"what is it kagome?" asked miroku.

"it's the shikon jewel. I sense it."

"what?" said inuyasha, who stopped and turned around towards kagome.

"i sense it! It's near the stage!" they ran to the stage, kagome in front to lead the way. When they got to the stage, kagome lead them around to the side. There they found a small girl playing with a seal.

"Izumi," miroku said.

"hm?" said kagome.

"my name isn't Izumi!" replied the girl.

"she looks like a priestess from the feudal era that I met once." said miroku. "she was very powerful, but died young from an injury given to her by a demon she was trying to vanquish."

"could she be the reincarnation?" asked kagome.

"could be. Where is the sacred jewel shard?"

"it's- I don't sense it anymore!" replied kagome.

"whatcha whisperin about?" asked the girl.

"oh, nothing!" said kagome. They walked back to the apartment. There was an uncomfortable silence the rest of the way home.

Kagome decided to go see Sango's show, so she put shippo in charge. He hadn't gone with them on their walk, and had just woken up whto they got back. Kagome left around 5:50 because the show started at 6:00. "shippo, don't let either of them go anywhere. I'm counting on you!"

"I won't let them out of my sight!" said shippo confidently.

After Sango's show, the two of them walked home together. It was getting dark, and they went home quickly. When they got there, there was a note on the counter.


	10. Chapter 10

Come back to the past. Look at your phone's GPS. It will show you the way.

"what's that supposed to mean?" asked sango.

Kagome was looking at the GPS on her phone. "it means we go this way," kagome replied.

They woke inuyasha and miroku up and explained the situation. They agreed to go, so they also woke up shippo and kirara. They brought their weapons along too, in case there were demons or if they were actually going to the past.

When they got to the location of the coordinates, There was a blonde priestess waiting for them.

"Izumi!" exclaimed miroku.

"yes, my dear monk, it is I, Izumi."

"I thought you were dead," said inuyasha.

"inuyasha sit," said kagome.

"I haven't heard that in a while," he muttered.

"why are you here?" asked miroku.

"I did not die, if that's what you heard. I was battling a demon, and I came across the Bone-eaters well. Well actually a fell into it, and it transported me here. I found that I can go back and forth between the two worlds by saying the words Bone eaters well," and with that she dissapeared.

"where'd she go?" asked inuyasha.

"bone eaters well!" said kagome, and she, too dissapeared.

"bone eaters well!" said miroku.

"bone eaters well!" said sango.

"bone eaters well!" said shippo.

"bone eaters well!" said inuyasha.

Kirara was left behind, as she could not speak. Sango went back through the well to get her, but when she came out she was back in Japan! The group noticed this, and Izumi explained.

"if you have been through the well before, it might transport you back to Japan. Something might happen causing you to be unable to return. I know what to do if this happens, but going through the well this way is complicated. The spot we were in is exactly in the opposite location of the bone eaters well, on the opposite side of the earth. One of you will need to go get her after I tell you what to do. If more than one of you go something will go wrong. It should be someone that has been through the well many times before."

"well then I guess it should be me then," said kagome.

Sango, now near kagome's house, was about to go back through the well when kagome came through.

"kagome!" she exclaimed.

"sango!"

"uh oh... We've switched bodies!"


	11. Chapter 11

When I say that sango talked it's kagome's body but Sango's mind and when I say that kagome talked it's Sango's body but kagome's mind, ok?

-pandagirl247

"what are we going to do?" asked kagome.

"I don't know! I can't perform like this!"

"wait, so now I can see the spirit and you can't?" asked kagome.

"I think we can both see him because it's my mind but you have my eyes."

"well that's just about the only good thing about all of this!"

They both jumped back into the well,which took them back to Japan. After they explained their situation, Izumi thought about a solution.

"well, it seems you have your own voices, so the only difference is your appearances," explained Izumi. "There is a solution to this, but I don't know if it will work."

"well what is it?" asked Inuyasha, who was sitting in a nearby tree.

"you have to spend 24 hours as each other without telling anyone else about this."

"good thing my vacation starts tomorrow!" exclaimed sango.

"yes, well, that's good. It will only be one day, so you have to go until 9:00 tomorrow without telling anyone else. And anyone who knows cant tell either. If someone finds out, the time starts over and they can't tell anyone either." said Izumi.

"and after that we will switch back?" they both asked in unison.

"well probably. This is the easiest solution, and if it doesn't work there are much harder ways to do it, but they are more dangerous and can cause permanent side effects." replied Izumi.

"then I hope it works," said sango.

"me too!" said kagome.

they all traveled back to America with Izumi so that they wouldn't go to future Japan, and went to sleep at the apartment. Sango was right, they could both see fool, but they told him right when they got there and kirara too so the time wouldn't start over the next day or anything. Izumi had told them to come back to the past when they had switched bodies so she could see how it worked out, and they planned to stay inside the whole day so there would be a lesser chance of people they know finding out. But the next day, shippo wanted to go do something.

"can I please go get ice cream, kagome? I've been wanting some for a week and you said you would get me some when Sango's vacation started!"

"shippo, I'm sorry, we'll get some tomorrow instead," said kagome.

"but you promised!" he exclaimed.

"fine, ill take you," said kagome.

"but you're in my body! Someone might recognize you from the stage!" said sango.

"oh yeah, can you take him? I'm sure no one will recognize me," replied kagome.

And so sango took shippo for ice cream. She got lost, though, and had to ask someone for directions. After she got directions, she spotted Ken sitting on a bench.

"what is it, sango?" asked shippo.

"oh, I see someone I know," she replied.

"too bad you can't talk to them," he said, licking his ice cream. He got strawberry icecream and sango had gotten a cookies-n-cream milkshake. They were on their way back to the apartment.

"yeah, it's too bad," she said.

when they got back to the apartment, it was only 2:30, and they were all bored. Kagome played on her iPad and inuyasha and shippo raided the fridge. Sango desperately wanted to practice her gymnastics, but she couldn't without her own trained body. Miroku timed shippo and inuyasha during their food-eating contest, and inuyasha won, but then shippo kept taking his food and so inuyasha got mad and kagome had to tell him to sit. Sango and miroku watched kagome on her iPad while inuyasha and shippo kept eating. By the time it was 6:00 they had no food left and sango had to go get some. Kagome gave her a list of things to get, and so she went to the grocery store.

It took her a while to get everything on the list, and by the time she finished it was almost 9:00. She needed to hurry before she switched back to her own body or someone would see and question her. She transformed in the elevator on the way up to the room.


	12. Chapter 12

When sango got back to the apartment, she was in her own body again, and so was kagome. They celebrated by eating donuts and listening to music on kagome's iPad. Then they remembered that they had to go back and tell Izumi that they switched back. They did, and then went to bed.

The next day, the boys went to a mini-golf place. They had to wear American clothes, and kagome once again had to force inuyasha to, but they ended up going. Kagome wanted some girl time with sango. First, she went out and bought her an MP3 player so she could listen to music. She loaded all of her songs onto it. Then they went shopping. She showed sango wear to shop and told her about the American currency system. Sangi had gotten money from working at Kaleido Stage, and so she used some of it to buy clothes.

Kagome had come to America mostly because she needed to catch up in some subjects and not be bothered by going into the past. She also was missing so much school before and going to America for studying counted in attendance. She had learned more about america since she got there, and knew she was catching up. The other subjects would have to wait.

Next she and sango went to lunch, and then went back to the apartment. The boys came home shortly after, and they wouldn't stop arguing. Inuyasha kept hitting shippo on the head, and finally kagome said sit and he stopped. They all went to dinner, and by the time they got back they were all tired and went to bed.

The next day, sango and kagome met up with sora for lunch. Inuyasha and miroku tagged along, and then shippo did as well. Both girls weren't very happy about it, and they had to wear American clothes. Kagome ended up becoming really good friends with sora, and so they all had a good time. Well, except inuyasha because as soon as they sat down at a table inuyasha claimed he was bored, and kagome would have told him to sit if they weren't in public.

After lunch, the girls went to the mall while inuyasha, miroku, and shippo stayed home. The next few days were pretty similar. The next day they went to the water park, and the other 3 days were same always.

When Sango's vacation was over, she was really excited to do another show. They had tryouts for a new play called land of the others the next day, and the lead role was a girl who travels to a magical world. Sango didn't really want any of the other parts. The girl didn't have an ally, and most of the Parts were really small, so she was determined to get that role. She practiced as much as she could, and she stopped at a nearby play ground after practice so she could practice even more. She was ready for the audition, and more ready than ever.

When she got home, she told kagome about the part.

"and I think I can make it!" she concluded.

Kagome sat down on the futon. "sango?" she said.

"yes, what is it?" she asked.

"you know we're only going to be here for another 5 months, right? When we leave you will have to quit Kaleido Stage and go back to the past."

"I know, but I choose not to think about it!" sango exclaimed. "we can't live life in the future, 'cuz if we do then we can't enjoy the present!" she exclaimed.

"I guess you're right, then," replied kagome. "as long as you keep a positive attitude, you don't have to worry about the future until it gets here."

**Thats the end for right now. I'm going to take a break and write another fanfiction, so if you want to read more from me you should check it out, but I'm not giving up on this one. I will come back and finish it(or keep writing until it seems finished) some other time.**

**-pandagirl247**


End file.
